The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Crème Brulée’.
The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Mattituck, N.Y. in 1997, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Coreopsis verticillata cultivar Moonbeam, not patented. The new Coreopsis was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the cultivar Moonbeam.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by cuttings in a controlled environment in Mattituck, N.Y., since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.